In a container that contains a liquid such as mold removing agent, detergent, paste for clothes, wax for home use, hairdressing, air freshener or the like, as an ejector attached to a mouth of the container, a trigger-type ejector has been frequently used in which a liquid contained in the container is ejected (jetted) to the outside by a pump actuated by operation of a trigger.
As such a trigger-type ejector, PTL1, for example, describes a pressure storage style trigger-type ejector having: an ejector body attached to a mouth of a container in which a liquid is contained and including a liquid flow path; a pump actuated by operation of a trigger and pumping a liquid in the container to the flow path; and a nozzle head attached to the ejector body by being continuous with an outlet of the flow path and ejecting a liquid pumped to the flow path to the outside. Further, in a pressure storage chamber defined and formed between the ejector body and the nozzle head, a pressure storage plunger having a large-diameter pressure receiving portion in abutment with a large-diameter tubular portion and a small-diameter pressure receiving portion in abutment with a small-diameter tubular portion and a biasing member (spring) biasing the pressure storage plunger toward a close position where an ejection hole is closed are disposed. According to the above described pressure storage style trigger-type ejector, when a liquid pressure in the pressure storage chamber becomes equal to or greater than a predetermined value, the pressure storage plunger opens against a biasing force of the biasing member due to a difference in the cross-sectional areas between the large-diameter pressure receiving portion and the small-diameter pressure receiving portion, and thus the liquid can be ejected at a high pressure.